Nous Ne Nous Parlerons Pas
by Asamy
Summary: HPDM Songfic, une p'tite histoire ou comment harry et draco s'aiment malgré les apparences


Auteur : ben moi, étonnement…

Disclaimer : Bon j'ai encore négocié mais rien, Ryry et Drake sont à JKR (pis même, paraît que de toute façon 'sont pas à mwa TT mdr) et la chansons est à JJ Goldman, ce n'est qu'un emprunt

Genre : Romance (faut croire)

Note : C'est un yaoï, les homophobes dégagent (bon débarras) et sinon ben c'est un peu court mais c'est une inspi soudaine en écoutant la chanson. Ah j'ai failli oublier, la chasse au review continue, si vous m'en envoyez vous trouvez un trésor !(je sais c'est pas crédible mais j'aurais essayé - -')

* * *

Nous ne nous parlerons pas

Nous sommes maintenant en 7ème année. Draco Malefoy règne toujours en Prince sur les Serpentards, et Harry Potter est resté le roi officieux des Gryffondors. Chacun gouverne sa cour à sa manière, mais les apparences sont trompeuses, et les deux adolescents cachent un bien étrange secret derrière les regards froids et les remarques acerbes…

_J'ai bien reçu tous vos messages  
Je vous ai lu page après page  
Je sais vos hivers et vos matins  
Et tous ces mots qui vous vont si bien_

_**POV Draco**_

Potter… Je me souviens encore de ta première lettre, un simple bout de parchemin échoué sur ma table il y a quelques mois :

« Draco.

Je ne sais pas encore trop pourquoi je t'écris ça, mais je me jette à l'eau. Que dirais-tu d'une trêve ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entendre… Je suis fatigué de ces luttes incessantes, de cette haine. Je ne te demande pas de renoncer aux apparences, nos amis ne comprendraient sûrement pas. Mais on pourrait essayer de se connaître, qui sait, peut être même être amis. J'espère que ton hibou m'apportera une réponse

Potter, qui préfèrerait être appelé Harry au moins une fois. »

Et je t'ai répondu. Peu à peu, on a appris à se connaître, s'apprécier. J'ai parfois du mal à croire que ce Saint Potty, coincé entre la Sang-de-Bourbe et la Belette soit la même personne que celui à qui j'ai confié ma vie, mes secrets, le seul qui me connaisse vraiment… Comme quoi, il faut être capable de voir au-delà des apparences, c'est au moins une chose que tu m'auras apprise.

_En quelques phrases, en quelques lettres  
Il me semble si bien vous connaître  
On écrit bien mieux qu'on ne dit  
On ose tout ce que la voix bannit_

**_POV Harry_**

Malefoy… Ou plutôt Draco, vu que c'est comme ça qu'il signe ses parchemins, ces lettres que je reçois maintenant tous les soirs , ce moment que j'attends et espère toute la journée, au point que ça me fait parfois un peu peur… Malefoy, le petit con arrogant qui me sourit froidement, depuis l'autre côté de la Grande Salle… Mais même ce sourire me fait chaud au cœur, ce n'est pas normal, vraiment pas. Je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais à ce petit mot, et encore moins que ça finirait comme ça. D'ennemi tu es passé ami, mais je croit qu'il m'en faut plus… Ces dernières semaines j'ai eu des doutes mais maintenant c'est sûr, c'est bien plus que de l'amitié. Et c'est pour ça que je veux te parler en face. Tenter ma chance même si j'échoue, pour ne rien regretter.

_Mais vous désirez me rencontrer  
Et moi, j'ai si peur de tout gâcher  
Nos confessions, nos complicités  
Comment garder tout ça sans rien casser_

_**POV Draco**_

Non, c'était pas prévu comme ça, c'était pas dans l'accord… S'écrire d'accord, mentir aux autres, sauver les apparences, d'accord, se confier, ok. Mais pas se rencontrer. Comment changer les habitudes ? On va tout gâcher, en tout cas je vais tout gâcher. Si je dois te parler je vais être froid, distant, cassant, et c'est tout le contraire de ce que je veux. De ce que je ressens surtout. J'ai bien compris cet aveu, je sais lire entre les lignes tu sais. Et je veux y répondre, mais sans mots, je ne sais pas dire ce que j'éprouve. Alors, je te propose autre chose.

_Nous ne nous parlerons pas  
Nous oublierons nos voix  
Nous nous dirons en silence  
L'essentiel et l'importance  
Utilisons nos regards  
Pour comprendre et savoir  
Et le goût de notre peaux  
Plus loquace que des mots  
Nos bras ne tricheront pas  
Nos mains ne mentiront pas  
Mais surtout, ne parlons pas_

_**POV Harry**_

Deux lignes en réponse, et ce sont les plus étranges que tu m'aies envoyées…

« Nous ne nous parlerons pas, nous n'avons plus besoin de ça

Regarde moi dans les yeux, tu comprendras » 

_Je connais un endroit charmant  
Très à la mode et très bruyant  
De ces endroits où les solitudes  
Se multiplient dans la multitude  
On n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'en sortir  
Vous n'aurez besoin que d'un sourire  
Je comprendrai qu'il est déjà tard  
Nous irons boire un verre autre part_

Je lève les yeux, et je croise ton regard. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que je connais. Tes yeux sont doux, ton sourire est… tendre? Tu te lèves sans me quitter des yeux, et avances vers la grande porte. Je te suis, comme hypnotisé, à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une porte que je n'ai jamais vue, et qui débouche sur une chambre vert et argent. Tu te retournes, et dans tes yeux je vois aussi du désir, c'est comme ça que je comprends que tu sais, et que tu ressens la même chose…. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je t'embrasse, glissant mes mains sous ta chemise tandis que tu m'attires tout contre toi, toujours sans un mot.

_Nous ne nous parlerons pas  
Nous oublierons nos voix  
Nous nous dirons en silence  
L'essentiel et l'importance  
Utilisons nos regards  
Pour comprendre et savoir  
Et le goût de notre peaux  
Plus loquace que des mots_

Je ferme les yeux et me blottis dans tes bras. Tu me murmures un je t'aime à l'oreille, les premiers mots que tu prononce. C'est là, dans tes bras, que je m'endors ce soir, et c'est là que je veux m'endormir chaque soir.

« moi aussi… »

* * *

Ahaaaa, vous l'aurez pas le lemon :P (pas tapé pas tapé), ou alors si vous me le demandez trèèès gentiment mdr… alors, review (A) ? Mais si, le p'tit bouton juste là XD 


End file.
